


Спутник

by blurberry



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurberry/pseuds/blurberry
Summary: — Ну, муж из меня, откровенно говоря, был хреновый.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Спутник

— Рэй, где тебя блядские черти носят?  
— У меня тут форс-мажор, – говорит он и едва успевает захлопнуть бардачок, отпихнув от него ручонки в заусенцах и чернильных пятнах.  
— Какой ещё форс-мажор? Все уже приехали, только тебя ждём. Мне тут с ними польку танцевать, пока ты пропадешь хрен знает где?  
— Я буду через десять минут, – он старательно сглаживает вибрации голоса. Через двадцать. В лучшем случае, – Извиняюсь. Просто обстоятельства…  
— Давай как-нибудь разбирайся со своими обстоятельствами и поживее.  
— Да, босс.  
Обстоятельства снова тянутся к бардачку.  
— Не лезь туда!  
— Почему?  
Потому что у него там документы, USP, патроны и целый склад отпускаемых строго по рецепту таблеток. Вслух он говорит:  
— Просто. Не лезь.

Пытается сосредоточиться на дороге и сцепляет от напряжения челюсти как крокодил, заглотивший какую-нибудь несчастную цаплю. Помеха слева напрягает неимоверно. Отсвечивает своими огненно-рыжими космами как светофор, тянет лапы к магнитоле.  
— Не трогай, – цедит Рэй. Сигналит какому-то придурку, мечущемуся из ряда в ряд.  
— Куда мы едем?  
Ему хочется ответить, что в лес. И что обратно он вернётся один.  
— Куда надо.  
— А почему не домой?  
— Потому что ваш дом в ебе… Далеко. Мне некогда. Твоя тётка заберёт тебя домой или куда ты там хочешь.  
— А обед будет?  
— Какой обед?

Рэй бросает беглый взгляд на веснушчатую физиономию. Эти маленькие монстры не обучены добывать пропитание самостоятельно. И вообще ничему, кроме как доводить всех до белого каления.   
— А когда мама приедет?  
— Я не знаю.  
— А долго ещё?  
— Нет. Сядь, пожалуйста, спокойно, – говорит он, выдавая слова через равные паузы, чтобы не заорать.

Тренер ждал чего угодно. Что Рэй сейчас заявится с огнестрелом, с ножом в спине, с огромным пластиковым мешком наперевес. Что нужно будет ехать с ним в какую-нибудь жопу мира на стрелку, на рыбный рынок зачищать следы, в редакцию очередной газетёнки, вознамерившейся подмочить репутацию Микки Пирсона. Он перебрал в голове уже все возможные варианты, даже самые абсурдные и ебанутые. Смит не удосужился ничего объяснить. Сказал только, что ему очень нужна помощь. Срочно. Ну а что Тренер. Тренер, конечно, согласился. У него вообще не очень получалось Рэю отказывать. Как-то так исторически сложилось. 

В общем, он был готов, кажется, ко всему. Но никак не был готов увидеть в зале Рэя, тянущего за руку какого-то лепрекона, при более тщательном рассмотрении оказавшегося пацаном лет семи. Он болтался за Смитом как прицеп и крутил рыжей головой по сторонам.

— Привет, – сказал Тренер, смерив эту парочку охреневшим взглядом.  
— Привет. Это Чарли. За ним нужно присмотреть пару часов пока его не заберёт тётка. Спасибо, – со скоростью пулемётной очереди выдал Рэй и тут же развернулся на выход.  
— Рэй, подожди! Что случилось?  
— Жена в роддоме. Это полный пиздец. Мне надо ехать. Прости. Я позвоню. 

Тренер так и остался стоять с раскрытым ртом. Какая жена? В каком роддоме? Они, конечно, проводили вместе не так много времени, как хотелось, но уж жену-то он точно заметил бы. Рэй имел свойство о многом умалчивать и выдавать информацию строго дозированно и по ситуации. За эти месяцы Тренер уже успел собрать несколько разрозненных частей пазла и сейчас всерьёз задумался, мог ли Рэй умолчать заодно и о своей жене. Мол, просто повода подходящего не было. Теперь оставалось только гадать, какова была вероятность угодить прямиком в ебучую Джейн Эйр. 

Он покосился на пацана. Не нашёл в нём ничего от Смита. Потом подумал, что это наверное всё доминантные шотландские гены его таинственной жены.  
— Обед-то будет? – спросил мальчишка.  
— Обед?  
— Ну да. В школе я не успел. Но там всё равно невкусно. Сегодня брокколи с сосисками, – он скривил конопатую мордашку, – А мама говорит, что в сосисках одни ГМО.  
— Понятно, – пристукнуто выдал Тренер, – Пойдём поищем что-нибудь.  
— А Вы тут работаете?  
— Да.  
— Тренером?  
— Да.  
— А Вы можете научить меня драться? Как они, – он кивнул в сторону ринга, – Чтобы я надрал зад Уиллу?  
— Насилием конфликт не разрешить.  
— Фигня. Мама так же говорит. А он вчера закинул мой рюкзак в девчачий туалет. Так что, научите?  
— Как-нибудь в другой раз, хорошо?

Он поглядел в раздосадованное лицо и вновь не нашёл ничего от Рэя. Мимика у того была абсолютно другой. А если бы Рэй приходился пареньку отцом, этого Уилла уже давно и след простыл бы.

В кабинете обнаружился только одинокий, уже кем-то обкусанный кекс. Ещё утром их была полная корзина – расстаралась чья-то сердобольная матушка. В холодильнике сиротливо лежал сэндвич с тунцом. Кажется, Тренер уже видел его вчера. Вряд ли это лучше сосисок с ГМО. 

— А что ты обычно ешь на обед?  
— Что мама положит. Но сегодня она сказала поесть в школе, потому что ей нужно было…  
— Понятно, – от обилия информации начинала гудеть голова.  
— Вообще дома была картофельная запеканка. Правда, она с тыквой. Я не очень люблю тыкву, но мама добавляет сыр и с ним…  
— Тренер, тут сантехник пришёл, – Эрни по обыкновению ворвался в кабинет без стука и замер на пороге, – Ой. 

Блять. Про сантехника он совсем забыл. Вернее, уже оставил надежды дождаться его сегодня, потому что тот должен был прийти ещё утром. Кто-то в очередной раз сорвал лейку в душевой. Да и смеситель барахлил. Тренер на минуту завис. Перед ним во всей красе встала дилемма: доверить Эрни сантехника или ребёнка. Оба варианта казались безумными. Но у Эрни было двое младших братьев и десятилетняя сестра, которые каким-то образом дожили до своего нынешнего возраста. Иногда кто-то из них околачивался в зале, дожидаясь брата, и тогда тот проявлял запредельный уровень ответственности. Получить нагоняй от матери для него было страшнее самого убойного нокдауна. По сравнению с ней Микки Пирсон был той-терьером.

А вот с сантехником дело обстояло сложнее. Чтобы договориться с этим хмурым мужиком, который любил заложить за воротник, отвиливать от работы и мухлевать со счетами, нужно было иметь достаточно житейской смекалки, не менее хмурый вид и несколько особенно крепких фраз наготове.

— Ну и где ваше начальство? – донеслось из-за двери, – Часики-то тикают! У меня тут ещё куча вызовов, между прочим!  
— Эрни, есть дело. Это Чарли. Его нужно накормить. Своди в кафетерий на углу, не в Кебабру, хорошо?  
— Хорошо, – кивнул тот и почти шёпотом спросил: – Это мистера Смита сынок что ли?  
— Давай без лишних разговоров. Следи за ним в оба. Без приключений, понятно?  
— Понятно, Тренер.  
За стеной продолжали качать права и уже перешли на профессиональный диалект. Тренер навесил на лицо самое суровое выражение, которое в последний раз использовал в саду у Рэя на стрелке с Флэтчером, и двинулся к двери.

Пока он спорил с сантехником и стоял у него над душой, контролируя процесс, эта парочка успела вернуться и материализовалась на пороге душевой как раз в тот момент, когда на чудо-мастера хлынул поток ржавой воды, на который тот незамедлительно отреагировал не менее бурным потоком весьма витиеватых ругательств. Тренер только вздохнул и спешно вытолкал пацанов в раздевалку, чтобы уберечь хрупкую детскую психику.

— Мы поели, Тренер, – бодро отрапортовал Эрни.  
— Отлично, – тот облегчённо кивнул. Но, как оказалось, обрадовался он рано. Потому что Чарли выдал:  
— Агата не сможет приехать, у них сломалась машина.  
— Что?  
— Машина сломалась.  
— Агата это кто?  
— Моя тётя.

Та самая, которая должна была забрать его через пару часов. Великолепно. Не прошло и полгода, а Рэй уже повесил на него семилетку. Тренер написал Смиту. Тот не отвечал. В сети был два часа назад. Ну пиздец.

Он отправил Чарли потусоваться на задний двор под надзором карапузов. Те скоро вернулись и почему-то с котом.

— Это что? – спросил Тренер, разглядывая бандитского вида монстра, обычно обретавшегося на задворках Абрыкебабры.   
— Вот, не захотели отпускать, – виновато сказал Прайм-тайм и развёл руками.  
— Ему нужно налить молока, – деловито заявил Чарли, – У вас есть молоко?

В итоге Эрни с Мэлом почесали в китайский супермаркет через дорогу, а Тренер, изменив обычно присущему ему спокойствию, написал Рэю аж два сообщения подряд:  
«Когда ты освободишься?»,  
«Позвони как сможешь!».

Кот со скоростью пылесоса смёл угощения и принялся сосредоточенно намываться в углу кабинета. Чарли воодушевлённо придумывал этому лохматому чудищу имя, не подозревая, что коллектив Кебабры кличет его Шайтаном.

Через час Рэй прислал короткое «Еду». Ещё через сорок минут появился в зале бледный и дёрганный. Окинул взглядом мизансцену, но не выказал никакого удивления.  
— Поехали, – коротко сказал он Чарли, – Отвезу тебя к предкам.  
Пацан на удивление послушно кивнул и, подхватив рюкзак, двинулся к Смиту.  
— Это ещё что?  
— Где?  
— У тебя в рюкзаке.  
— Ничего.

Рэй со вздохом расстегнул молнию и из недр ранца с Человеком-пауком на него набросилось чёрное шипящее нечто, тут же с диким воплем вцепившееся в ногу и повиснувшее на джинсах. Бедро пронзило резкой болью.

— Ёб твою сука мать! – заорал он раньше, чем успел что-то сообразить, а нечто с истошным воем чёрной стрелой метнулось куда-то в зал, – Это что ещё за нахуй, а? – ошалело спросил он то ли у Тренера, то ли у господа бога. То ли про кота, то ли про всю ситуацию в целом.  
— Кот из Кебабры, – отозвался Тренер.  
— Я его заберу, – решительно сказал Чарли.  
— Нет. Пойдём.  
— Я хочу забрать кота!  
— Я сказал: нет.  
— Ты мне не отец!  
— И слава богу! Ты маленький…  
— Рэй, – Тренер выразительно посмотрел в бешеные глаза. Педагогика явно не входила сферу интересов Смита. Он несколько раз моргнул, сжал губы, повернулся к Чарли и тихо сказал:  
— Поехали к родителям. Про кота спрашивай у матери.  
— Она не разрешит.  
— Естественно.  
— Но я хочу кота!  
— Ничем не могу помочь.  
— Если его принести, мама не выгонит.  
— Вот в этом я очень сомневаюсь. Ей сейчас явно не до котов. Пойдём.  
— Ты просто жопа! – в сердцах выкрикнул Чарли. Глаза мгновенно налились слезами, лицо стремительно покраснело.  
— Ещё раз назовёшь меня…  
— Рэй. Прогуляйся пока немного, подыши, мы сейчас придём.

Тренер присел на корточки. Попытался втолковать, что этот кот местный и ему живётся совсем неплохо. Что у него есть дом. О том, что это теплотрасса он предпочёл умолчать. Заодно сводил Чарли умыться и проследил, чтобы тот как следует вымыл руки с мылом. Заверил, что кота можно будет проведать. Ребёнок, очевидно, был отходчивый, потому что довольно быстро свернул истерику, повеселел и побежал прощаться с карапузами. 

Тренер решил, что отпускать их с Рэем вдвоём чревато. Он прихватил из кабинета вещи и телефон, попутно раздав подопечным указания и пригрозив штрафными санкциями за использование холодильника в качестве лаборатории по созданию биологического оружия. 

Смит мрачно курил у машины.  
— Капля никотина убивает лошадь, – авторитетно заявил Чарли.  
— В твоём случае и никотин не потребуется, – еле слышно отозвался Рэй.  
— Я съезжу с вами, если ты не против.  
— Я только за, – он щелчком отправил сигарету в урну и тихо сказал: – Я, блять, больше не могу.  
— Так Вы меня научите? Драться, – поинтересовался Чарли, едва они выехали на шоссе.  
Рэй кинул вопросительный взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, потом на Тренера.  
— Его кто-то задирает в школе, – коротко пояснил тот.  
— Да? Ну так скажи этому обсосу, что если он ещё раз сунется, то…

Тренер деликатно кашлянул и осторожно спросил:  
— Может стоит сказать родителям?  
— Они говорят, что драться это недостойно. Выяснять отношения на кулаках – последнее дело.  
Рэй только криво усмехнулся и крепче перехватил руль.  
— Вообще-то правильно наверное, – вполголоса сказал Тренер.  
— Ага. Ты бы видел его школу. Сливки общества.  
— Ну, у нас есть места в младшей группе. Если что.  
— Класс! Скажу маме. Правда она хотела, чтобы я пошёл на теннис.  
— Уимблдон, блин, – буркнул Рэй, – Толку от этого тенниса, если учишься с гопотой. Плавали, знаем. Передай этому из своей школы, как его…  
— Уилл.  
— Рэй, они же дети.  
— Ну и что?   
Тренер вновь выразительно посмотрел на него.  
— Поговорю с твоей мамой попозже, – сдался тот и нажал на клаксон.

Остаток пути Чарли вёл себя поразительно тихо. Тыкался в телефоне, управляя каким-то монстром, крушащим отряды крестоносцев. О принципах ненасилия рассуждать было явно поздновато. Рэй нервничал, барабанил пальцами по рулю, сквозь зубы сыпал проклятия. Задолбался за день. И, скорее всего, не успел поесть. Голод выводил его на самый запредельный уровень агрессии. Тренер уже не удивился, когда они подкатили к роддому.

— А вот и твоя тётушка, – сказал Рэй, приметив на парковке зелёный видавший виды Вольво, – Вылезай.  
Тренер сквозь стекло наблюдал как Смит уворачивается от объятий и кивает словно болванчик, сдавая этот ценный груз на руки девушке, одетой в огромную парку, потёртые джинсы и сапоги на грубой подошве, словно она приехала сюда прямиком с фермы.

— Не забудь поговорить с мамой про зал! – крикнул Чарли, когда Рэй уже направился к машине, – И про кота!  
Тренер только усмехнулся, наблюдая, как исказилось лицо и передёрнулись плечи.

— Какой-то ад, – выдал Смит, усевшись рядом, – Мрак.  
— Всё в порядке?  
— Да.   
— А жена?  
— Что?  
— Родила?  
— Да. Пусть её муженёк разбирается со своим сынулей сам как хочет. Теперь уже с двумя.

Перед глазами до сих пор стояло охуевшее лицо Микии, случайно узревшего на экране его смартфона: «Ура ура! Мальчик! 7 фунтов!!» и дурацкую анимашку с аистом.

— Извини, если влезаю во что-то личное. Просто я не совсем… Я ни черта не понимаю, что происходит.  
— Кэтрин. Моя бывшая. Десять лет мы в разводе, – Рэй на мгновение завис, – Хотя нет, уже одиннадцать. Года два ни слуху ни духу. А сегодня ей приспичило рожать. Я вообще-то не знал, что она в положении. Там всё как-то сложно, поэтому муж поехал с ней, а про сына они вообще вспомнили уже в процессе. У них здесь никого, только её предки и сестра в Дартфолде. Вот, – он развёл руками.

— И они вызвали тяжёлую артиллерию. Теперь понятней.  
— Если бы я не забрал, он бы так и шатался не пойми где. В этой говёной школе нет продлёнки или как это называется, а живут они в таких ебенях, что проще застрелиться, чем до туда по пробкам тащиться. К тебе было по пути. Ещё и эта блядская встреча. Извини. Подстава жуткая, но у меня для таких дел тоже никого нет. А ты вроде как ладишь с детьми.  
— Да уж.  
— Тебе надо вернуться? В зал.  
— Нет, ребята закроют.  
— Поехали ко мне. Там в морозилке вроде что-то валяется, чтобы не ебаться с ужином. Я имею в виду, какая-нибудь смесь, – на всякий случай уточнил Рэй, прокладывая маршрут в навигаторе, – Не хочу никуда заезжать. И ждать не хочу. Блять. Прости, – он вздохнул, когда смартфон разразился трелью и нажал на приём: – Да. Что? Не надо! Слушай, я поздравляю, очень рад за вас, но извини, очень спешу. Очень. Да. Нет! Пока.

— Что там?  
— Решили своему новому монстру дать второе имя. Рэймонд. В честь того, что я не оставил на произвол судьбы первого. Кошмар наяву. Позвали на крестины. Только этого мне, блять, не хватало. Зачем я оставил свой номер.  
— В качестве компенсации?  
— Да, видимо. Я вроде как был виноват.  
— В чём? – Тренер осторожно потянул за ниточку. Он уже интуитивно чувствовал, когда Рэю нужно выговориться и знал, что сам он просто так делиться не станет.

— Ну, муж из меня, откровенно говоря, был хреновый. Я и вписался исключительно по залёту. До сих пор не понимаю, как это всё получилось. Сошлись случайно, по пьянке. Никаких планов особо не строили. Я был немного… Не в себе, – он снял очки и принялся методично натирать и без того чистые стёкла платком, – Потом у неё выкидыш, истерика, а я вроде как забил. У меня же работа. Тогда такой пиздец творился. Да и если начистоту, я как-то не горел желанием играть в семью. Дети – вообще не моё. Короче, вёл себя как последний мудак. Как видишь, с успехом продолжаю. 

— Ты же забрал парня.

— И сбагрил тебе. Вот такой я спутник жизни. Я предлагал ей денег побольше, когда разводились, собирался дом оставить. Мы тогда жили в Гринвиче. Но она сказала, что ей ничего не надо и чтобы я катился на все четыре стороны. Я в принципе понимаю. Мы год не общались, но у неё сломалась машина и оказалось, что от всех её друзей-хиппарей толку ноль. Мантрами кардан не поправишь. А мне несложно. Вроде как помирились. Потом у неё обвалилась крыша. В гараже. Она девушка интересная, – Рэй слабо улыбнулся, – Ну а дальше она вышла за этого Питера. Тоже кадр неординарный. Работает не пойми кем и вообще не от мира сего. Собирает какие-то модельки, что-то мастерит. Не мне судить, конечно. Они вроде счастливы. Крыша на месте, – Рэй на мгновение замолчал и вдруг поинтересовался: – А что у тебя?

— С крышей?  
— Нет. Дети? Жёны? Мужья?  
— Как-то не довелось.  
Хотя по молодости Тренер творил такую дичь, что порой даже удивлялся, как умудрился дожить до такого почтенного возраста и не обзавестись несколькими отпрысками, судимостями или инвалидностью. Или всем комплектом сразу. В общем-то, он с уверенностью мог признать себя многодетным отцом. У него полный зал здоровых лосей с любознательностью уровня пятилеток. В каких только передрягах они не успели побывать. Разве что пальцы в розетку не засовывали. Из воспоминаний вытянул Рэй внезапным:  
— Слушай, а может просто пожарим омлет?  
— Пожарим.

Жарить будет он. Пока Рэй отмокает под душем. Ему нетрудно. Он, конечно, не кулинарный гений, но за долгие годы холостяцкой жизни научился вполне неплохо готовить. Никаких изысков. Омлет был его коронным блюдом и почему-то очень нравился Смиту. Хотя кто бы мог подумать. После всех этих вагю и званых ужинов с фуагра и прочими деликатесами. Рэй вообще не переставал его удивлять.

В голове мелькнула мысль, что из него тоже, наверное, не самый лучший спутник жизни. Он вообще уже долго плотно не закреплялся ни на чьей орбите. Блуждал в открытом космосе, прибивался к таким же блуждающим астероидам, совершал оборот на одну ночь и летел дальше. Но Рэй как-то умудрился крепко к себе притянуть. Его магнитное поле сшибало с ног. 

Тренера даже не смущали опоясывающие эту планету кольца: постоянные разборки, мутные типы, очевидные проблемы с менталкой и призрачные годы тюремных сроков, грозящие в один не самый прекрасный день стать вполне себе реальными. Тренер как-то умудрился вклиниться в весь этот поток, проскочить его и рухнуть прямиком на поверхность. Теперь он пристально изучал ландшафт Рэя, на котором словно миражи в пустыне постоянно появлялись новые неизведанные объекты: бывшие жёны, чьи-то дети, странные привычки и весьма интересные пристрастия. Правда, пристрастия у них совпадали.

— Что?  
Тренер вздрогнул. Оказывается он всё это время неотрывно пялился на Смита. Поправил очки и мотнул головой, мол, ничего.  
— Жалеешь, что связался со мной? Добавил тебе головняка.  
— Ты хорошо компенсируешь.  
— И что ты хочешь? В качестве компенсации.  
— Тянет на двойной тариф.  
— Двойной так двойной, – Рэй несколько раз толкнулся языком в щёку и повернул ключ в зажигании.

Тренер прекрасно видел, что программа максимум на сегодняшний вечер это душ и омлет. Знал, что Рэй скорее всего отрубится, едва уляжется в постель. Выключится как робот, на полуслове. Он и сам за сегодня изрядно заебался. И его такой расклад вполне устраивал. Он давно списал Рэю все долги. Ему достаточно было обнять его, подышать в затылок, погладить тёплый бок или поясницу, поцеловать мимолётом, слизав след от зубной пасты с его губ. Может быть завтра утром он затребует свою компенсацию. Или проснётся уже в процессе выплаты. Рэй отдавал кредиты с нехилыми процентами. Сделки с ним были пиздецки выгодными. 

Его атмосфера искрила. Здесь были самые красивые закаты сразу нескольких солнц и переливающиеся полярные сияния. Здесь ярче светили звёзды. Отсюда не было видно Землю, куда повредившийся спутник тщетно пытался передать терабайты данных. Он давно пропал с радаров НАСА. Его никто не искал в космических просторах и не собирался возвращать. Но его это мало беспокоило. Он упорно бороздил бескрайние просторы так любезно приютившей его планеты, которая своим полем сожгла его микросхемы и датчики ко всем херам. От них здесь всё равно не было толку.

— Как же хочется жрать, – выдала эта красота, выруливая с парковки.  
— Может всё-таки заехать куда-нибудь?  
— Пробки под десять баллов уже. Дорожались.   
— Значит омлет.  
— Омлет, – Рэй хлопнул его по бедру и крепко сжал, глядя на дорогу.


End file.
